Scream 4: Welcome to Killsboro
by Sinfulwisher
Summary: With the new movie on the way, I decided to post my own take on what I believe will happen and who will die. enjoy. Discontinued for the moment.
1. Don't Investigate Suspicious Noises

Scream 4

Chapter One: Don't Investigate Suspicious Noises

Author's Note: I've always been a scream fan and have wanted to do a Scream fic as it was my favorite slasher movie series as a kid and since seeing the trailer, I've gotten the inspiration I've needed to finally do it. Just so you know, Lucy Hale is Patty and Shenae Grimes is Marnie. Hope you enjoy!

"So when are your parents coming home?" Miarnie asked, walking into Patty's kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a cold cola. "I'm not sure. Late probably. Around one in the morning?" Patty answered, sitting at the counter, flipping through a magazine. "You think we can sneak Seth in?" Marnie smiled. "We are not bringing your boyfriend here. Tonight was supposed to be just you and me." Patty protested in a whiney voice. "Fine, but don't get angry if he just happens to show up. I did tell him I was spending the night here." Marnie said. "Why did you do that? Now he'll definitely show up. Probably try to catch us having a pillow fight." Patty protested. "Then let's not disappoint." Marnie laughed, drinking her soda.

_Ring_. _Ring. Ring. Patty_ reached for the telephone on the kitchen counter after placing a bag of popcorn in the microwave. "Marconi Residence, Patty speaking." Patty said, Marnie laughing at her best friend. "Hello, is Casey home?" A voice asked. "I'm sorry, there's no one here by that name." Patty answered. "I was really hoping to talk to her." The voice said. "She doesn't live here. Sorry for the inconvenience." Patty said, getting ready to hang up. "Wait, can I ask you a question for a survey I'm taking?" The voice asked quickly. "What is it?" Patty asked. "Do you like scary movies?" He asked, Patty sighing. "Hold on," Patty said into the phone, passing it to Marnie, "It's for you."

"Hello?" Marnie asked into the phone, Patty pulling the popcorn out of the microwave and pouring it into a bowl. "Who's this?" The voice asked, Marnie smiled as she and Seth did this to each other frequently. "I'm Tiffany, Who is this?" Marnie laughed, walking over to the living room with the bowl of popcorn in her hand. Patty brought more cans of soda and set them on the table. "What movie do you want to watch?" Patty whispered, Marnie shrugging her shoulders. "It's the person who'd like to see you out of that outfit." The voice said.

"Very funny Seth." Marnie laughed self-consciously. "I mean, I won't be able to see the blood stains when I cut you in such a dark color." The voice said, Marnie's stomach dropping. "Seth, seriously, cut it out." Marnie said. "I'm not Seth." The voice quickly added. "Screw you asshole." Marnie said, hanging up the phone and slamming it on the couch. "Get a comedy." Marnie called out to Patty, crossing her arms across her chest. _Ring_. _Ring. Ring._ "He better be calling to apologize." Marnie muttered, grabbing the phone and answering. "Hello?" Marnie asked, waiting for the response. "Do you know whose house you're in Bitch? Casey Becker. That Bitch didn't know how to follow directions either. Hang up on me again and-" The voice said before Marnie hung up, groaning at Seth's immaturity.

* * *

Patty entered her bedroom, walking over to her bookcase where her movie collection and ran her fingers through the titles, trying to find the comedy Marnie asked for. She pulled out a few before the sound of running water caught her attention. "Is anyone there?" Patty asked as she approached her bathroom. "Hello?" Patty asked quietly as she slowly opened her Bathroom door. She eyed the sink running full blast, glancing around the room, expecting to see someone hiding. She stood at the door for several seconds before rushing into the bathroom, turning off the sink.

"Is anyone here?" Patty asked, turning towards her shower and reaching out to pull the curtain back. She hesitated for a few seconds before pulling the curtain back, revealing an empty shower. Patty gave a sigh of relief. She laughed a little at how paranoid she was before the bathroom door slammed shut behind her. She spun around and saw a person dressed in the Ghost face costume which had spun her little town into fame.

"Who are you?" Patty asked, the person unsheathing a knife from their back. "This isn't funny." Patty muttered, stumbling backwards as the ghost face came nearer. "I'm serious." Patty pleaded her back against the wall. The person lifted the knife thrusting it into her abdomen, covering her mouth at the same time to keep her from screaming. Patty whimpered, tears streaming down her face as she tried to scream as loud as she could to no avail. Her assailant pulled the blade out and thrust it into her once again, her blood dripping everywhere as she fell to the floor, limp.

Author's Note: What will happen to Marnie downstairs? Will she make it out alive? Probably not. Will i stop asking questions to which you don't know the answer to? Yeah. I'm done. I'm hoping to have this done by the time the movie premieres in April 15th but I'm not the best at frequent updates so no promises but I do have the next few chapters outlined. Anyways, please review, I accept flames and Constructive Criticism.

Love & Rockets,

2012


	2. Don't Follow Directions

Scream 4

Chapter Two: Don't follow directions

Marnie Jumped up from her seat on the couch. "Hello?" Marnie called out, waiting for Patty to respond. She had just heard a thump from upstairs and worried for Patty. "Patty, Are you all right?" Marnie asked, creeping towards the stairs. Marnie jumped in the air at the sound of the phone ringing on the couch behind her. Marnie ignored it this time, and waited for it to stop ringing.

"Answer the phone." The voice said when the call went to voicemail. Marnie reached for the phone and answered it, placing it to her ear. "Listen asshole-" Marnie began, the voice cutting her off. "No you listen you little bitch. If you hang up one more time, I'll gut you like I did to your friend Patty." The voice threatened, Marnie freezing in her place.

"That got your attention didn't it?" The voice teased, Marnie eyeing the stairs, wanting to run up and check on Patty but knowing that it'd be smarter to stay where she was. "Now listen to what I tell you and MAYBE you'll live." The voice said. "Go to the television and turn it on." The voice instructed. Marnie stayed planted in her spot, unsure of what to do. "Do It" He shouted, Marnie listening.

Marnie grabbed the remote control and walked in front of the television, turning it on. On the screen stood Patty, walking into her bathroom upstairs and turning off the sink. Suddenly, The door slammed behind her and Someone dressed in the ghost face costume approached her, wielding a knife. "This isn't funny. I'm serious." Patty said to the person before he swung the knife and jammed it in her stomach.

Marnie held back a shriek. She watched as Patty fell to the ground and heard herself in the background from the down stairs. Patty's killer then pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number, the house phone ringing in the video. Within seconds, the video on the television switched spontaneously. Now, it showed Marnie on screen watching the television.

Marnie looked around for the camera recording her and spotted it on top of the television in front of her. She looked back on screen and saw the same person who killed Patty walking down the stairs behind her. "No!" Marnie screamed, running to the door. She could hear the killer's footsteps behind her as she tried to get away. The killer grabbed her by the wrist and tossed her to the ground.

The killer pounced on her, holding the blade up to her face, wiping away her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. "Please… Don't." Marnie pleaded, the killer leaning in for a closer look. He lifted the knife into the air and started to bring it down, just as she pushed him off of her. The killer's back hit the wall as Marnie stood up and ran towards the Kitchen to look for a weapon.

Marnie opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a butcher's knife, waving it in front of her as she waited for him to come in. Marnie waited in silence before She was pushed on the counter from behind, the butcher's knife rolling across the counter top and falling on the ground across from her. "NO!" Marnie shouted as the killer spun her around to face him.

The killer thrust his knife into her, twisting it once it was inside. Marnie gurgled as blood flowed out of her mouth. She reached out with her hand and gripped his mask, her middle and index finger in the eyes and her thumb in the mask's mouth. She tugged the mask off and gaped as the killer's identity was revealed to her. The knife was pulled out of her chest and thrust again, Marnie falling lifeless on the counter as her killer pulled the knife out and left her body alone.

Author's Note: Yay. Chapter Two is up! Anyways, I decided to incorporate the "Filming the murders" idea into this chapter and hope I did it justice. I've decided who'll live and who'll die as well as the killer. I realize I didn't exactly have both girls scream together as in the promo but I had already written it and didn't know how to incorporate it into the story. Also, The chapter names will be a set of "What not to do in horror movies" even if they just pertain to what's going on in my story and not horror movies overall.

Love & Rockets,

Mr,Pancho2012


End file.
